cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
June Bugs
June Bugs was a yearly 48 hour marathon of Bugs Bunny cartoons which started on the first weekend in June 1993. In 2001, the marathon was intended to air nearly every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made in chronological order, but Time Warner demanded that Cartoon Network pull off 12 cartoons deemed "politically incorrect" by today's standards. The Listed Cartoons # Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt ''(1941) # ''All This and Rabbit Stew ''(1941) # ''Any Bonds Today? ''(1942) # ''What's Cookin' Doc? ''(1944) # ''Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips ''(1944) # ''Herr Meets Hare ''(1945) # ''A Feather In His Hare ''(1948) # ''Mississippi Hare ''(1949) # ''Frigid Hare ''(1949) # ''Which is Witch? ''(1949) # ''Bushy Hare ''(1950) # ''Horse Hare ''(1960) Due to there being considerably less than 48 hours of Bugs Bunny shorts, the episodes would repeat several times throughout the 2 days. June Bugs last occurred on Cartoon Network in June, 2002. In 2003 and 2004, June Bugs aired on Boomerang. '''2002 Complete List of Aired Cartoons' B. # Bedeviled Rabbit # Bewitched Bunny # Big House Bunny # The Big Snooze # Big Top Bunny # Bill of Hare # The Blooper Bunny # Bonanza Bunny # Bowery Bugs # Box Office Bugs # Brook-Stick Bunny # Buccaneer Bunny # Buckaroo Bugs # Bugs and Thugs # Bugs' Bonnets # Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears # Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid # Bugs Bunny Rides Again # Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol # Bugsy and Mugsy # Bully for Bugs # Bunker Hill Bunny # Bunny Hugged C. # Captain Hareblower # Carrotblanca # Case of the Missing Hare # Compressed Hare # A Corny Concerto D. # Devil May Hare # Devil's Fued Cake # Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare # Duck Amuck # Duck, Rabbit, Duck! # Dumb Patrol E. # Easter Yeggs # 8 Ball Bunny # Elmer's Candid Camera # Elmer's Pet Rabbit F. # The Fair Hared Hare # Falling Hare # False Hare # Forward March Hare # 14 Carrot Hare # Foxy by Proxy # French Rarebit # Fresh Hare # Fright Before Christmas # Frigid Hare # From Hare to Eternity # From Hare to Heir O. # The Wind Blown Hare # Oily Hare # Old Grey Hare # Operation: Rabbit P. # People are Bunny # Person to Bunny # Pikers Peak # Porky Pig's Feat # Porky's Hare Hunt # Portrait of an Artist as a Young Bunny # Pre-Hysterical Hare # Prest-O Change-O # Prince Varmint R. # Rabbit Every Monday # Rabbit Fire # Rabbit Hood # Rabbit of Seville # Rabbit Punch # Rabbit Rampage # Rabbit Romeo # Rabbit Seasoning # Rabbit Transit # Rabbit's Feat # Rabbit's Kin # Rabbitson Crusoe # Racketeer Rabbit # Rebel Rabbit # Rhapsody Rabbit # Robot Rabbit # Roman Legion-Hare S. # Sahara Hare # Shishkabugs # Show Biz Bugs # Slick Hare # Southern Fried Rabbit # Stage Door Cartoon # A Star Is Bored # Super-Rabbit At the end June 2012, after 10 years Cartoon Network returned the marathon for two days but instead of the old format which consisted of airing almost all Bugs Bunny shorts in chronological order, the new format consisted of airing a mix of some of the old Looney Tunes shorts and mostly episodes of the new The Looney Tunes Show. On June 22, 2013 and June 23, 2013, Cartoon Network aired June Bugs again for two days with the same format from 2012. Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Marathons Category:Looney Tunes Marathons Category:Summer Marathons